


Thank You Feathers

by Notoyax17



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoyax17/pseuds/Notoyax17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Future Arc. Tsuna is suffering under his Cloud Guardian's Spartan training. Kyoya is suffering under the weight of his own thoughts. Can they help each other? TYL27/TYL18, 27/TYL18</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially wanted this to be a one shot but I really wanted to get part of it up and possibly continue further than my initially planned ending.
> 
> Pairing: 2718 (Yeah, I wrote that right) and maybe others.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review!

 

"Not good enough."

Tsunayoshi Sawada cringed at the harsh words combined with the even harsher blow from his Cloud Guardian's signature tonfas that sent him flying into the reinforced walls. The brunet dropped to the ground and gasped softly in pain. He slowly pushed himself up, staring at his opponent through his determined amber gaze. Once he'd reached his feet he pulled himself into a slightly shaky stance.

"Again." He rasped out. The adult Kyoya Hibari glared down at the brunet before turning away with a scoff.

"Foolish herbivore. You can barely stand, let alone fight." He stated, going for the door. Tsuna's eyes widened slightly in alarm and he broke off into a dash, using the soft flames to maneuver himself to in front of the older man. He lifted himself up at he reached his destination, twisting and attempting to deliver a kick to the man's head. Kyoya's eyes narrowed and he blocked the attack easily with his weapon. He dropped the tonfa in his right hand, grabbed Tsuna's leg and threw the brunette behind him back into the very same spot he'd crashed into earlier.

"That's enough for today. We're done." The man stated with a tone of finality. Tsuna lay on the ground in silence and closed his eyes. He slowly clenched his fingers into a fist.

"Hibari-san!" He called out. Kyoya stopped but didn't turn around.

"…Thank you." He murmured more softly, "For doing this." Kyoya's eyes widened into a look of obvious surprise, if only for a moment, before returning to its usual position. He was secretly grateful that they couldn't see his face.

He left without even giving his 'boss' a response.

* * *

Kyoya entered his living room and knelt down at one of the low level tables. He closed his eyes and let out a soft breath.

"Tsunayoshi." He whispered softly.

xxx

" _Are you certain about this?" Kyoya had asked the small brunet nearly an eternity ago. He stood leaning against a wall as Tsuna stood before a mirror fixing his tie. The younger man chuckled softly._

" _You don't trust me?" he asked, almost teasing, looking at his guardian in the mirror's reflection. Kyoya simply scowled slightly, not offering an answer. Tsuna sighed softly and turned around. He walked over to the former prefect and stood not more than a foot before him. He stared up into the other's violet eyes._

" _Trust me." He whispered, "I will not die. I **will** come back to you." Tsuna reached up and cupped Kyoya's cheek. Pushing himself up until he was almost on his toes, he came to beside the man's ears._

" _More than anyone else, you know that, don't you?" He asked quietly, planting a light kiss on Kyoya's lips. Kyoya moaned softly into the kiss and placed a hand at the base of Tsuna's back, pulling him close and deepening their kiss._

xxx

Kyoya let his head fall to rest on the low table and wrapped one of his arms around himself.

"Tsunayoshi…" A hand fell into the former prefect's pants, gripping his growing hardness.

xxx

_Tsuna gripped Kyoya's shirt and broke their kiss with a chuckle._

" _You know I have to work." Kyoya leaned down and nipped the pale skin on his lover's neck._

" _If you're going to disappear tomorrow, then be mine today." He murmured against the soft skin. Kyoya trailed his hand from Tsuna's back to inside his back pants pocket. "I want to remember everything that you are. And I…_ **you** _can't rest until I have." Tsuna looked up at him, amber orbs glittering in amusement._

" _Very well then. And after all the time I spent getting dressed." He muttered fondly. Tsuna pulled Kyoya over to their bed and sat down; the older man kneeled over him and resumed their kiss, much more passionately than before._

_Kyoya's eyes shut tightly when he felt a hand slip into the back of his pants and a slick finger push itself inside him. Another hand ran through his hair._

" _My precious little bird…"_

xxx

Kyoya was moving his hand more and more frantically now, biting his lip to hold back the frustrated whimpers.

"Kyo-san?" Kyoya's eyes shot open, his entire body freezing. With a mute sigh he turned his head on the table to look at the door. Tetsuya Kusakabe stood at the doorway of the Japanese-style room frozen himself. They stared at each other for a long moment. Kusakabe entered the room, closing the door from behind, his expression softening. Kusakabe stayed by the door, watching as Kyoya sat up straight and willed down his aching arousal.

"Why don't you tell him? Or at least be more gentle?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling while his leader straightened his clothes.

"I'm training him. Besides, there's no point. He's afraid of me." He scoffed. Kusakabe sighed softly.

"Are you going to be okay? Doing this?" he asked quietly. Kyoya glared at him mildly.

"Of course. This won't be for much longer." The taller man nodded at that.

"Kyo-san, why don't you go take a bath? Relax for a little while." Kyoya gave him an affirming hum before dismissing his subordinate with a wave.

Kusakabe strolled down the long hallway, back into the Vongola base. The first thing he came across was a person. Tsuna was walking dazedly in his direction, likely heading to his room for some much needed rest. Kusakabe stared at the teen that had yet to notice his presence. Hmm…

"Tsunayoshi." He called out. The young Don started in alarm and looked up at him.

"Kusakabe-san. Hello!" he replied. Kusakabe closed the distance between them and placed a hand on the tiny teen's shoulder.

"He put you through the ringer today?" he asked amicably. Tsuna smiled weakly up at the former perfect.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." He said. Kusakabe smiled down at the teen.

"Actually, I was looking for you." At the curious look he received, Kusakabe smiled. "Kyo-san wanted me to give you permission to use the bath in our base. It's like a small hot spring." Tsuna's eyes light up at the statement.

He should have brought sunglasses.

"R-really? Won't he need to use it?" Tsuna asked. Kusakabe shook his head.

"Kyo-san normally takes quick showers after training. There should be no problem." He stated warmly. Tsuna smiled gratefully up at the man.

"Thank you. I'll go there now then." Kusakabe nodded and watched as the teen left him. He took a slow deep breath.

He was going to stop by the Namimori Shrine before running his errands. Maybe buy some charms.

…Not that there was any reason for him to be praying…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal font is Hibari's POV. 
> 
> Italics are Tsuna's POV. 
> 
> Both will be in third person though. Sorry if that's confusing. If you wonder why I switch between calling them Tsuna or Tsunayoshi and Hibari and Kyoya it's because I'm referring to them as the person who's POV it is would

Kyoya closed his eyes and sank into the steamy water. The former perfect tilted his head back to stare up through the fog at the ceiling. He raised a hand and watched as the moist air drifted around it.

Like mist.

Kyoya immediately placed that hand over his eyes and let out a low growl in annoyance. Mist was the last thing he wanted to think about. He sighed softly and sank further until he was submerged in the hot liquid. He opened his eyes slowly a stared out into the dark blue space. He settled into a seated position at the bottom of the spring, curled up and closed his eyes again.

He liked the feeling of being underwater. Even if there were others around, it was all blocked out, leaving one with the sense of being alone. Water had the ability to distort and mask everything in it, even one's emotions. One could feel emotional and yet soothed at the same time.

It was likely the only reason that he had refrained from ever outright harming their Rain Guardian all these years. He made him feel that way as well. Considering how much he usually hated people, his relationship with Yamamoto Takeshi was downright amicable.

But the sky was different.

It didn't hide things, nor did it distort what was there. It was everywhere, blanketing everything, yet seeing all for what they were or weren't.

It was constant, ever encompassing.

Warm…

Kyoya pulled up from under the water and let out a soft quick breath though his mouth. He opened his eyes without bothering to wipe them and settled down to breathe through his nose. That was when he noticed it.

The presence of someone else in his sanctuary.

Kyoya blinked away a bit of the water still in his eyes and stared out at the blurry figure, grateful for vision befitting a bird of prey. It took him a moment to focus in on it and place it.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The brunette stood facing him, arms extended as in welcome. Kyoya felt his heart flutter and let out a low hitched gasp.

It was impossible.

Tsunayoshi was supposed to still be in that container of Irie's. He was supposed to be "dead". And yet… Kyoya shook his head. This was why he hated the mist. It created illusions of things that weren't there. Of things he couldn't have. It occurred to him then that he could very well be asleep, a much more comforting thought.

Kyoya stood slowly and made his way over to the figment that was now entering the water. He wasted no time in closing the distance between them, wrapping one arm around the brunette's waist and the other around his neck, and stealing a kiss. Tsunayoshi gasped and moaned beneath him, granting Kyoya entrance.

Tsuna smiled happily as he entered the large hot spring area. Hibari-san was so lucky! He usually had this whole area to himself while the rest of them used group showers. Which wasn't particularly bad when alone. But combine the small space with a rambunctious Lambo, a playful Yamamoto, an overly helpful Gokudera-kun, and pop-ins from a not-so-helpful Reborn, and bath time was suddenly less relaxing. 

So it goes without saying that the future Don was excited at the chance of having a nice peaceful bath. He walked closer to the water carefully, not wanting to risk slipping as he was wont to do. He smiled to himself and raised his hands in the air, momentarily dazed as he watched the thick mist flow over and around his hands. He sighed to himself and looked down as he slowly when down the steps into the water. 

Tsuna barely had the chance to look up before he was grasped by a warm body and kissed deeply. He gasped softly at the action and was more than a little surprised at the addition of another tongue in his mouth. A really skillful tongue. It was licking, touching, and feeling everything inside him. He didn't know it was possible for something to be so rough and yet gentle at the same time. So this was what kissing was like?

…that's right. He was being kissed. And fondled. Naked. 

Tsuna wanted to panic. He really did. But something, Hyper Intuition most likely, told him not to. It allowed him to focus on the slightly tremble of the arms that held him firm, the nervous heartbeat of the body that was now growing weak with need. Tsuna allowed himself to back up to the spring's edge with the other person and was very soon pinned on his back on the tile underneath his molester.

Tsuna would be the first to admit that that probably hadn't been the best idea.

Tsuna opened his eyes for the first time when the kiss was broken and his molester turned his attention to Tsuna's neck, nipping, biting and sucking. Tsuna blinked slowly and stared down at the mess of black hair. Who was this?

Tsuna let out a sharp gasp and his eyes widened at the sensation of a cold hand wrapping itself around his member and pumping slowly. He tilted his head back and moaned, bucking his hips into the hand. 

"Tsunayoshi...Tsunayoshi…" the man whispered against his neck softly, needy and warmly. Tsuna gasped softly in reply. That…That was Hibari-san's voice! 

Hibari sat up slightly and moved so that their members were aligned and he could wrap his other hand around them both before leaning down on Tsunayoshi again and hugging the brunette close with his free arm, burying his face in the boy's thick hair. The pumping was growing more and more frantic, the older man bucking his hips against Tsuna's as the brunette did the same. 

Tsuna moaned sharply and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, bucking his hips as his orgasm hit him in waves. It was odd that as Tsuna trembled he could feel Hibari shake against him, feel the man's balls clench and his penis jerk as he reached his own climax. Hibari's arms tightened around him and Tsuna could feel more than hear his Cloud Guardian whispering something into his hair.

"Don't leave me again. Don't die…"

Tsuna's eyes grew wide in realization. His future self. Hibari thought that he was him. Tsuna reached up and gently ran a hand though Hibari's hair. "I…I won't allow anyone to die. Not me and not you. I promise, Hibari-san." He whispered.

Kyoya's eyes shot open wide. Hibari-san? Since when did…Kyoya sat up sharply, suddenly very lucid, and stared down at the person beneath him. There was no doubt that it was Sawada Tsunayoshi. But his hair was shorter, small distinctive scars were missing from his body which still contain more than the 'usual' amount of baby fat that the Don was known for. Which meant…

FUCK.

Kyoya grabbed the brunette roughly by the hair. "Why. Are. You. Here?" He growled out slowly.

Tsuna winced and stared up at Hibari in alarm. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be here and I wanted to bathe alone for once." He half lied. He wasn't about to allow Kusakabe-san to get in trouble just for trying to help him on the down-low. The man had been so helpful during their time here and it's not like he could have known that Hibari-san would decide to choose today of all days to use the spring after exercising. "I'm sorry." He said again for good measure.

Hibari stared down his nose at the teen, trembling still though in rage this time. He clenched his fists, even the one still clasped in Tsuna's hair before rising sharply, pulling the boy up to his knees by extension. "Get out." He seethed, "If you EVER enter my home without permission again, I won't just bite you to death. I'll rip you to shreds." With that, the former perfect released him. 

Tsuna fell onto his butt and quickly inched away from the angry skylark. Once he was out of hitting range, he grabbed his towel and robe and bolted. He ran until he was completely out of the Foundation's headquarters and then slowed to a very slow walk, the adrenaline from the …act and the ensuing scare leaving him and leaving him drained. 

Tsuna reached his empty room without incident for which he was grateful and fell onto his bed. He pulled the sheets over his head and curled up tightly. 

What had he done wrong?

Kyoya watched the boy leave before falling to knees and giving the ground a tile-shattering punch. He punched it again and again until his hand was bloody. Kyoya fell back onto his heels and massaged his forehead with his uninjured hand.

Why had he done that?

Kyoya rolled his eyes at himself and laughed bitterly.

He was an idiot, that's why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short and a long time coming. But I need to get back in the game...so, baby steps...

Kyoya stalked back into his bedroom, loosely covered in a deep blue yukata that left only a sliver of his chest bared. He immediately went over to a bookshelf, grabbing one of several first aid kits that he kept on that particular row of the shelf. 

He had managed to clean his wound to his standards (meticulously, yet efficiently) and was almost done fixing himself up, wrapping the wounded hand and biting off the remainder of the gauze, when the sliding door that led outside slammed open.

“KYOYA!!”

The cloud guardian barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned around to face the door. His colleague (a term he used very loosely) stood there, somehow dressed to the nines and casual at the same time in a jet black suit with two thin gold strips that ran over his shoulders down the front and the back. It was paired with a dress shirt in his signature color, tieless and two buttons loose. The other man was carrying a large bottle of foreign liquor and two sake drinking cups and raised them in the air.

“JOIN ME!!” Ryohei half order, half cheered.

“You know I don’t drink.” 

He seemed to ignore the comment, simply walking over to sit cross legged at Kyoya’s low table. He placed both cups in front of him, filled them to the brim and tossed both back himself.

“JOIN ME.” He said again.

Kyoya considered throwing the pest out. He felt tired, weighed down even; with too much utter…sludge to feel up to dealing with Ryohei at the moment.

As much as anyone could feel up to dealing with Ryohei.

At the same time, he dreaded falling asleep, dreaded the amber eyes that would greet him there and no doubt meet his eyes with not quite fully contained disappointment. The younger one’s terror was about as much as he could tolerate at the moment.

So, with a silent sigh, he sat down across from the boxer and crossed his arms.   
Ryohei refilled both cups and picked up one, sipping it much more slowly this time. His eyes remained open and he watched his friend from around the rim of the cup.

Kyoya watched him back, and they sat like that in silence for a long moment. Oddly enough, it was Kyoya that broke eye first, eyes shifting down to the cup of light green liquid. He pulled it closer to him and held it, not particularly intending to drink it, but simply quelling the desire to have something to hold in his hands.

“You’ve hurt yourself.” Ryohei said absently, taking another sip of his drink.

“Not your concern.” The blond chuckled, low and deep in the back of his throat.

“You ask about mine.”

Kyoya was silent for less than a second before responding, “You have more interesting stories to tell.” He admitted.

Ryohei lowered his cup and refilled it once more. “All scars are interesting. They tell you a lot about a guy, you know?” Kyoya’s eyes narrowed a bit but he remained silent.

“Tsuna had interesting scars.” Ryohei continued after another sip, causing Kyoya to twitch, silently praying that he hadn’t left any scars on the future Don.

Aside from the emotional, he supposed.

Ryohei lowered his cup, using it to nudge at Kyoya’s hands. The former prefect glowered at the offending cup and the hand attached to it, irritated but without any real fire. 

“NO.” But even as he said it, he found himself staring down at the bubbling liquid once more, as a voice in the back of his mind – that sounded vaguely and suspiciously like Takeshi’s – whispered, “What harm could it do?” Kyoya’s eyelids lowered half way and he brought the cup to his lips.

Christmas; the rational part of his mind reminded.

Kyoya visibly shuddered and set the cup back down with a clink. 

Right.

================

Tsuna went back to his room at a slow shuffle, with his robe and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He was grateful, more grateful than he’s felt in a long time, that he managed to make it into his room and up onto his bed on the top bunk in peace. Usually his friends, specifically Reborn, always managed to find him at the times he wanted to be alone.

He pulled the blanket up over his head, not bothering to even consider changing, and closed his eyes. He curled up under there and put his hands over his eyes, allowing himself a slow and rhythmic round of breaths.

What had THAT been about?

He immediately shook his head. No, it was pretty clear what that had been about. What he didn’t know was how he should feel about it. 

He wasn’t…afraid… Not really. His intuition told him that Hibari would never actually hurt him…much…often.

Tsuna closed his eyes tighter. Okay, so maybe his intuition wasn’t the best indicator of Hibari’s ‘niceness.’

He let out a deep sigh and pulled the blanket back from over his head. It took a great deal of effort not to let out a cry when he found Yamamoto standing there, leaning against the bed and watching him, face just inches away. Clearly, someone was spending too much time with Reborn.

The baseball player turned swordsman just blinked slowly and smiled. “Hey! You okay, buddy?” he asked curiously but gently, placing his crossed arms on the bed and resting his chin on them.

Tsuna slowly pulled the blanket back over his head. “I-I’m fine.” He said. There was a long silence and when he pulled the blanket back again, Yamamoto was still there.

He sighed. What could he even say? He knew he could tell his friend that he didn’t need to talk, that he could smile and say that he was fine…but as ditsy as the jock seemed, he really had VERY good eyes. And even if he didn’t ask and prod the way Gokudera often would, even if Yamamoto smiled and acted everything were normal and the world continued to turn, they would both know there was something there, left unspoken.

Hmm…he supposed he could talk to Yamamoto about this. He’d react much more calmly than any of the others would if he tried to tell them that Hibari had so suddenly acted so aggressively (even by Hibari’s standards) after…

Wait. Wait…had he just be sexually assaulted?! Tsuna jerked up suddenly into a seated position and gripped his hair, rubbing at it hard. Why was he only realizing this now?! Normal people would be more concerned about THAT rather than about getting said attacker to maybe, sort of, like them again.

He’d lost it. These people were making him crazy.

God help the Vongola and anyone who had to deal with them NOW.

Yamamoto chuckled, bringing Tsuna out of his increasingly manic thoughts. “That bad, huh?” he asked. He tilted his head thoughtfully before seeming to come to a decision. With a smile and not so much as a single word, he quickly pulled himself up onto the top bunk. Tsuna let out a surprise squeak and scrambled to make room for his friend before he could even think to protest.

They were soon settled, sitting cross legged across from each other, the taller boy giving Tsuna that oh so calming, yet shit-eating, grin. Yamamoto’s eyes narrowed through his smile. “Well?”

Tsuna sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked away, biting the inside of his lower lip, still slightly swollen and reddened from its abuse just moments earlier. “I…I guess I need some advice. It’s about Hibari-san.”


End file.
